Plenty of Time to Practice
by My-name-is-foxglove
Summary: Their eyes met, fond exasperation and amused irritation. Funny, how they brought out the best and worst in each other. Hiccstrid, tapping on the fourthwall, httyd2, no spoilers


_Plenty of Time to Practice_

A HTTYD2 fanfic fueled by frustration at lack of httyd2 spoilers and lack of hiccstrid and lack of httyd2 in general. The ending is my therapy.

Enjoy.

* * *

A piercing shriek echoed across Berk. It wasn't just angry, it was_bloodthirsty._ Enough to make a dragon's scales stand on end, if you believed Gobber's stories.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Astrid swore, brandishing her ax overhead with the promise of bloodshed. "I'M RAIDING DREAMWORKS!"

"Astrid- wait- _nononono, don't run, stop,_ ASTRID!" Hiccup ran after her, and tackled her from behind. Her ax flew out of her hands. "You can't ju_st raid the studi__OOF,_ watch your elbows! Just- just calm down and-"

"I am not calming down!" She yelled. "If they're not gonna give the fans their second trailer, I'll just broadcast it _myself!_"

"Why are you so stuck on this?!" Hiccup demanded, pinning her down. "It's just a movie!"

"Oh sure, easy for _you_ to say, Mr Protagonist." She huffed at him, cheeks flushed with wrath's favorite color as she struggled. "This movie is my chance to prove my worth! I get to be a matured character in a stable relationship. I get to be my _own person."_

Hiccup looked a little disturbed. "I thought you _were_ your own person."

Astrid took the advantage and shoved. Hiccup yelped and they rolled further down the grassy hill, struggling.

"Hiccup." Astrid said when she came out on top, managing to give him a look between huffs. "I was 15."

Hiccup was no better off. "P-point made." He conceded, puffing. "Are you going to get off me?"

"No." She said. "Serves you right, thinking you could pin me down."

He groaned. "Five years of training, wasted."

She laughed, and for more than a moment, silence reigned as warm and soothing as the sun's rays.

"You _are_ your own person, you know." He said, after a while. "Sure, hormones may have had a hand in certain lips- I-I mean things! Certain_things!"_ He squawked out when she gave him an amused look. "But…uh, you've always been you. Serious and stubborn and…and amazing."

She couldn't hold back the smile tugging at her lips. "That's sweet of you to say, Hiccup. But the _fanbase_ needs to see that I've matured. The more material about httyd2 that gets out, the better."

And then she saw the smirk on his face.

"…So this…" Hiccup began after a very noisy interval of struggling, swearing and grass stains. He looked down at Astrid, severely amused. "All of this, all the rage and the ax and the 'arrrrrrrgh' scream…is to prove that you've matured?" Hiccup drawled. "Raiding Dreamworks studios in a fit of temper with your ax in hand? _That's_ mature? Really, Astrid?"

"…Shut up." Astrid grumbled. "Then what do you expect me to do? All this waiting is killing me."

That was typical Astrid. She never said 'oh fine, we won't do it' or 'okay, maybe it won't work'. She always just said 'then what?'. Always prodded him to do something. Find a solution.

Their eyes met, fond exasperation and amused irritation. Funny, how they brought out the best and worst in each other.

There was that smile on her face, the one with such a befuddling mix of smirk, challenge and vulnerability. Hiccup would never know it, but his grin was no different. A little less brash and a little more sly, sure, but it was there. Astrid liked to see it. A mirror, a bond. Something to tie them together.

Their breathing had evened, but the flush of struggle hadn't receded. Hiccup, starkly aware of the color of his girlfriend's eyes, thought maybe the flush wasn't so much about the struggle anymore.

"Well…" He let go of her wrists, leaning on his elbow for support. She didn't take the opening. "We are kinda…y'know, sorta…"

"Sorta…?" She teased. A slender hand reached up to tug at his braids.

The flush strengthened, and not from embarrassment. "…In an…interesting…position." He gestured, a little redundantly, at the little to no space between them.

"Well, come to think of it…" Astrid smiled, pulling his head down by the braids. Hiccup closed his eyes and…

Found himself roughly rolled onto his back. Smugness radiated off his girlfriend as she straddled him.

"Now." She said with a victorious grin. "_T__his_ is interesting."

"Y'know," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. "If you wanted to be on top, you could've just _asked-"_

"Your hair's a mess." Astrid said, and kissed him.

"…mhm…well, yours is no better, milady-mmf."

"Do you have…..a problem with-…messy hair?"

"Well I…I could…get used to it."

They did, after all, have plenty of time to practice.


End file.
